<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Weddings by whitherwaywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052984">Autumn Weddings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill'>whitherwaywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one chapter wonders [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Get Married, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, One-Sided Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Ron Weasley, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but a lot of sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron had always known that he would be at Hermione Granger's wedding. It's just, he had always thought that he would be the groom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one chapter wonders [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Weddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ron had always known that he would be at Hermione Granger's wedding. It's just, he had always thought that he would be the groom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had nothing against Draco Malfoy. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He had a lot against the man, but he wasn’t ever going to make a fuss over it. Not when Hermione looked at Draco like...that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione were at the altar, facing each other. They both had memorized their vows, and recited them perfectly, beautifully to each other. And Hermione was glowing, her eyes shining, and her whole body leaning towards Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been like that since the start, as though they had their own gravitational pull, their lives each centering around the other. It was why Ron couldn’t permanently oppose Draco’s imposition into their lives, why he couldn’t play the jealous, jilted lover for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved Hermione. And Hermione was in love with Draco, and was happy with Draco. That was enough for Ron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony was a blur of “I do”’s and happy tears, and smiles that could be seen from outer space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron watched Hermione and Draco open the dancing, then the obligatory dances with the parents. He sat at the singles table, spectating. After a few dances, Ron felt Harry’s presence at his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took a breath, preparing to say something, but Ron stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re going to say, it’s not necessary,” he said, giving Harry a half smile. “I’m happy for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, his head bobbing up and down. “Right,” he said. “Yeah. I was only going to say, if you need to talk…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...then I won’t be talking with you,” Ron finished, smirking. “Come on, mate, you’re terrible at relationship advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry huffed. “I feel like I should take offence to that,” he said, “but I’ve got a feeling you’re right about that.” He clapped Ron on the shoulder. “Well...I’m going to go ask Ginny to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron snorted. “Good luck with that one. Ginny swore off dancing after the Yule Ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling. “I think I can persuade her.” With that, he disappeared into the crowd, seeking out his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and Harry were as strong as ever. Ron was happy for his sister, and his best friend. He was. He was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Ron stood. At the head table, he saw Draco deposit his bride, kissing her briefly before gallantly asking Luna, one of her bridesmaids to dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening his jacket, Ron headed towards Hermione. When he reached the table, he bowed, offering her his hand. “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile faltered, a twitch that only those who knew her would notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, putting her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet, and escorted her onto the dance floor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed a hand on her waist, and her hand settled onto his shoulder. Ron led her inexpertly in a waltz. He wasn’t a master like Draco so clearly was, but it was simple enough. He could handle it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” he said. “Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him, and he could see it in her eyes. She didn’t regret a thing, and happiness exuded from her pores. “Wonderfully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron offered her a smile. “He’s good for you, isn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. They were quiet for a moment. Then, he took a deep breath. “I love you, Hermione,” he said. She smiled, a subdued sort that didn’t reach her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ron,” she said. “But I don’t choose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. He had come to terms with that long ago. “Friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled brilliantly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron pulled her closer, and they waltzed silently, swaying to the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over her shoulder, he could see her husband. Draco was gamely trying to waltz with Luna, who was, predictably, resisting his attempts at a traditional dance. Ron huffed, a smile coming to his face unbidden. Luna did a particularly spectacular twirl, limbs flying. Draco looked thoroughly baffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hermione asked. Ron spun them around, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go rescue your husband,” he said. Hermione snickered when she saw Draco, who mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her general direction, his eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should,” she sighed, a fond smile on her face. “Will you be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s lips quirked at the side. “Of course, Mrs. Malfoy,” he teased. “I’ve had years to get used to the idea of you marrying the ferret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ron…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron smirked at her. Quickly, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Then, he spun her around, startling a laugh out of her. He took a step back. “Go,” he said, lifting his chin in Draco’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione, still giggling, nodded. “I’ll see you before I leave, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said. “I’ll be the one throwing the rice.” He made a face. “Harry said that’s important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed harder, shaking her head. “All right,” she said. “Thank you, Ron.” She turned, lifting her skirt in one hand, and headed to her husband’s rescue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron stepped away, letting Hermione’s hand fall from his. He retreated to the bar, watching as Hermione approached Draco and Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smiled at her, a soft beam that was a far cry from the ferret’s usual smirk. Ron shaked his head. They really were perfect together. He sighed, turning around and motioning to the bartender. Within minutes, he procured a glass of firewhiskey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out another sigh into his glass. The music morphed into a sappy song, one reminiscent of teenagers swaying on a dance floor, too hopeless to do anything else. If he looked at the dance floor, he expected he’d see a mass of couples pressed together like said teenagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clink of a glass on the countertop startled him. He shifted, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde gesture for another champagne. The bartender obliged, and the blonde immediately downed half the glass. Intrigued, Ron turned fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drowning your sorrows?” he asked, one elbow leaning on the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an elegant eyebrow, giving him a onceover. Her gaze lingered pointedly on the glass of firewhiskey in his hand. “Only if you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron looked at his glass. It was barely half gone. “What, this? It’s a wedding. I’m expected to drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman snorted. “Well, in that case, this champagne is celebratory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shrugged. “Fair enough.” He faced the dance floor. Sure enough, it was covered in couples. “Why aren’t you dancing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pursed her lips. “I don’t have a date, and all the single men here are boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m offended on behalf of my sex,” Ron joked. She curled her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” she said. “If you’ve met the ones I have, you’d know I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t have anything intelligent to say to that one, and he’d prefer not to talk himself into a deeper hole with this woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped her champagne, her gaze far away. “Autumn weddings are smart,” she said suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron raised his eyebrows. “Are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said in a decided tone. “Especially September. Pack the kids off to Hogwarts, then you can go on holiday to celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron snorted. “Well, it’s wasted on Hermione and Draco, then,” he said. “Hermione doesn’t want kids. She’s too ‘focused on her career’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same with Draco,” she agreed. “Except, he’s less focused on his career and more terrified of children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron barked out a startled laugh. He shifted to the side, facing the woman. “How do you know the happy couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was going to marry the groom.” She took a sip of her champagne. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to marry…” Ron stopped, taking a deep breath. “No. Um. I’m one of the bride’s best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The blonde leaned back, an elbow on the bar counter. Setting her flute down, she reached out a hand. “Astoria Greengrass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her, then took her dainty hand in his. On a whim, he lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Ron Weasley,” he introduced himself, grinning at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria’s eyes sparkled, a glint that sent a shiver down Ron’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve had enough secondhand marital bliss,” she murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s grin morphed into a smirk. “Want to get out of here?” It was a shot in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Astoria tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, the corners of her mouth lifting. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>